Modern electronic circuits in motor vehicles and in industrial systems comprise a large number of electrical consumers, electric energy sources and energy storage means. It is known to construct electronic circuits of this type in a modular manner. This means that individual modules can be added to or removed from the electronic circuits without a large amount of expenditure on assembly.
DE 10 2011 004 355 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a module for power distribution in an electrically operated vehicle. Said module consists of a housing, a main HV connection and at least two connections on the output side. A reserve connection is also provided, which is bypassed when it is not used.
EP 1 251 595 B1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a modular control installation for control and automation systems. Individual modules are electrically interconnected to one another. For said interconnection, the contacts of the connection strip of a module are electrically connected to the contact strip of another module under the force of a spring.
As further prior art, reference is made to DE 10 2015 112 512, which is incorporated by reference herein, US 2014/0226377, which is incorporated by reference herein, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,269,037, which is incorporated by reference herein.